Warlock Hunt
by WhiteColor
Summary: *AU* In the kingdom of Ninjago, lived a Princess, named Nya. She, one day, fell in love with an history-lover, artist and amateur inventor called Jay. As well, he fell in love with her too. But it was too fast. As their love grew, jealousy also grew on Cole, someone really close to the princess. There was only one way to make Jay leave his way, and it wasn't the prettiest. [NO OCS]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys... I know, you may be saying: ANOTHER ONE?! You have three already!

Yeah, but ultimately I can't have ideas for Ruby Kiss and I'm very dissapointed with what I wrote, so I'm planning to rewrite from the last chapter that I posted. Anyways, I've been on a Vocaloid (and Hetalia, but it does not matter right now) mood, and I just LOVED the song "Witch Hunt" by Megurine Luka (okay, it was a huge amount of vocaloids, but the main singer is Luka) and at second sight I thought on a parody! Yes, NINJAGO STYLE! Character change:

**Zane - Rin**

**Lloyd - Len**

**Jay - Luka**

**Nya - Gakupo**

**Cole - Miku**

Kai will be an additional character, since actually the main characters were 5... and let's pretend that Zane and Lloyd are siblings on this story. (Hair color helps /o/)

NOW LET'S GO! (Should I do servant of evil after this one?)

* * *

><p><strong>-.-.-Warlock Hunt-.-.-<strong>

**Chapter One: New Face On The City**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Location: A house on the City of Ninjago_

_Year: 2015_

It was late night already, and the stars shone on Ninjago. Zane, a normal worker at the city with 16 years was going to put his younger brother, Lloyd, at the age of 10, to sleep. Their parents were going to be out for some days, meaning both were going to be alone and Zane had to take care of Lloyd. On their room, while putting the younger to sleep, he asked.

"Zane, can you tell me that story?"

The oldest turned to Lloyd, to notice that he was doing the puppy eyes. He sighed.

"Again? I told you this story last week!" On his white pajamas, crossing his arms, he said. "Well, okay, I like that story anyways."

"Yay!" Lloyd cheered, as Zane got a chair and sit near to the younger's bed.

"Come, listen to this sad story." Zane started as usually their parents started. "Come, and don't forget to prepare a handkerchief."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Location: Kingdom of Ninjago_

_Year: 1715_

A orange-brown haired man, seeming to be 18 years old, walked through the kingdom. This kingdom was ruled by Seiji and Ayumi Smith, and they had two children - Kai, the next to the throne, and Nya, the youngest and the most carefree. The man knew it and really wanted to know more about the kingdom. He usually made some strange inventions (that usually failed) but he never gave up. He was also a good drawer, so he started on drawing things to help himself to live on that kingdom.

And his name was Jay Walker.

Buying some books, about the history of the country, accidentally he bumped into a girl, making the books (and the girl herself) fall.

"I-I'm sorry and-" Jay started apologizing, and then looked at her. Black hair cut in bob style, amber eyes and was wearing a beautiful crimson dress, with some details in golden. "...are you okay?" He extended his hand to her.

"Y-Yes, thank you." The girl also seemed fascinated with him. The orange-brown hair shined through the sun, as well that vivid smile. His clothes weren't that luxury though, just being a gray hat, a white t-shirt (with short sleeves) and gray pants. Notable also was the necklace, with a blue lightning pendant. She took his hand and he helped her.

After this, he started grabbing the books. "S-Sorry, I didn't looked where I was going and..."

"That's fine, it was my fault anyways. So, what's your name?" The girl asked, smiling. After he grabbed the books, he looked at her.

"My name is Jay Walker. And yours?" He smiled.

"Nya Smith, but also Princess Nya of Ninjago."

Jay went in shock. With _all the people that he could have bumped into, he bumped with the PRINCESS? _"Uh- oh- It's a-an honor, your majesty and whoa!" He almost fell, when trying to make a formal introducion. Nya giggled.

"You're really funny, Jay." In that instant, he was WAY more red that her dress.

Really more red.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Y-Yeah! I-I-It's kinda hot today, don't you think?" He tried to sound normal (even though he was failing).

"Yeah, and having to wear these dresses is hard... even with that sun. But it's order of my parents." Nya said, looking at her own dress. Jay then smiled.

"But I can see why they make you wear these dresses. You look really pretty in them." Nya, after this, blushed. His affirmation looked so sincere, so calm, so tranquil... and let's get convinced, he's kinda cute.

_'W-What? Why I'm thinking these thing about a guy I just met?' _She thought, in pure panic. She didn't knew what to do.

"H-Hey, are you okay?" Jay asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. Now it was Nya blushing more than her dress. She nodded. "I hope we can become friends sooner. I really have to go, and it was an honor meeting you, Princess."

"Just call me Nya, please..."

"Okay! If that's the case, call me Jay!" He winked. "See you soon!"

Nya looked at Jay, that was running back to his home with lots of books. She smiled. "Jay..."

"Nya, I finally found you!" She heard the voice of her brother, Kai, looking at her. "Where have you been? I've been seraching you by hours!"

"Actually, it only were some minutes..." The princess said.

"But still, I was worried about you!" Kai then grabbed her hand. "C'mon, let's go home. You know that you're not allowed to be out of the castle for that long! You're still too young!"

"Yeah, like 17 years old is younger... Kai, I'm almost an adult! Please, let me have my own life!"

"*Sight* Let you become 18 and I'll let you be free as you want."

"Yes!"

And they walked, but Nya didn't stopped thinking about Jay, as well Jay didn't stopped thinking about Nya.

_'He's the one...'_

_'She's the one...'_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-End Of Part One-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, what you think? I had only half of an hour to do this, since I was looking vocaloid videos AND doing this... anyways, Ruby Kiss is officially ON HIATUS.

~Nataly


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Chapter two already? Yes~ I've been LOVING Vocaloid and that song does not leave my head, even though my favorite song is "Sleeping Beauty" (The Append Version, but Miku is great too). And of course, I didn't stopped loving Ninjago!

✽**ZaneTheNinjaOfIce: **Thanks! I'll try to make it more sweet! And also... I just found out that Jaya is a mitology name, well, according to the internet, it is. I just don't remember from where.

Yeah, I'm answering reviews. I like when I get a review, they are good. Let's go to the chapter~

* * *

><p><strong>-.-.-Warlock Hunt-.-.-<strong>

**Chapter Two: The Princess and The Inventor**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Location: Kingdom Of Ninjago, Jamanakai Village, House Nº 34_

_Year: 1715_

Jay's house was quite small, but big enough for him. Since he left his parents to start his own life, he've been living on Jamanakai Village for his own sake. And he was liking it. The people around were really gentle. The woman from the tea store, Mystake, was kinda of rude, but when you get to know her better, she's really nice.

The artist-inventor (or both) jumped into his bed, thinking about Nya. The princess herself, in front of him. He really hoped in becoming friends with her... or something more...

_'Jay, stop thinking nonsense!' _He slapped himself. _'She's the princess, and I just met her today!'_

He grabbed his necklace, his most precious item ever, that he got from his parents since he was little. The lightning symbol in blue would shine near to the sun. It was actually a very precious item. And actually, back to the princess story, Jay got the story books.

He read about how Ninjago was founded, the heritages and these things a lot. The story was very interesting though.

Well, he slept foward page 83. And the book had 234 pages.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Location: Kingdom Of Ninjago, Ninjago Center, Ignacia Castle_

_Year: 1715_

The castle was huge. When I say huge, I say AMAZINGLY-ENOURMUS-HUGE. **(A/N: Yes, that's Lloyd narrating, but just this part) **Nya's parents just went on a travel, of actually 4 days on the sea, so Kai would be on command. He was talking with Cole, a close friend of Nya, but well, friend but sometimes he got too overprotective. Sometimes it was really boring.

Well, she wasn't even paying attention for their talk. Yes, she was thinking about Jay. He was only a person of the country, but still remembered that smile, shining alongside the sun. He looked so sincere, so honest... so cute... if at least he was-

_'Nya, what the hell you're thinking? Forget it, you just met him today!' _

But she still didn't stopped in thinking about him.

"Nya?" Her thoughts stopped, as Cole was right there, in front of her. "Are you okay? You seem outside you today..."

"Nah, I'm fine, don't worry!" Nya said, smiling.

"Are you sure, you may-"

"Cole, I just said I'm fine. I'll just leave a little."

"No! You are in danger outside there and-"

"Cole!"

Both then stared each other. It was so _annoying _the fact that everyone thought by just being the princess, she was defenseless and weak.

"Okay, go ahead."

"Finally." She then leaved.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Location: Kingdom Of Ninjago, Jamanakai Village_

Nya really liked the village. Snow usually would be found there, as well the happy children playing. They knew the princess and the princess knew them. They all were really gentle and caring.

"Good morning, Princess!" One of the kids waved to her.

"Good morning." She waved back, walking through the snow. Everyone was waving good morning for her, and she waved back. But then, on the 34th house, she noticed someone familiar leaving.

_'Jay!'_

Jay, himself, looked at her and waved. "Good morning, Nya!" He smiled once again. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Jay. Just bored, since I always stayed on the castle this huge amount of time... It really makes someone bored." She said. Jay then smiled way more than before.

"So I know a way to cure the boringness, or my name isn't Jay Walker!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Location: Kingdom Of Ninjago, Forest of Tranquility_

He grabbed her hand and both run to the forest nearby the village. It was beautiful, actually. She smiled seeing the birds and animals being cute and that. There was even a waterfall, and Nya looked really amazed.

"So, wanna try walking on the water? It relaxes, and it's fun feeling the fishes tickling your feets!" Jay said.

"Really? Yes! Yes, I wanna try!" Nya said, already holding Jay's hand and both started walking on the water, by the rocks, and the fishes really tickled. "It really tickles!"

Both were laughing, and having fun, and the hours passed like minutes. In the end, both had a lot of fun. Later, they were sit on the rocks as the water covered their feets.

"It was the best day of my life, thank you Jay!" Nya said, getting a butterfly free. "I just wanted this to happen everyday!"

"If you want it to happen everyday, just ask me and I'll bring you here." Jay said, smiling and holding her hand.

"But it won't bother you?"

"No, because I want it to happen everyday too."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Location: Kingdom Of Ninjago, Same Place of their meeting_

"Really, thank you Jay." Nya said, with both on the same place on where they met.

"It was nothing." Both laughed.

What they didn't noticed was Cole staring at both, and jealousy growing inside him.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Location: Lloyd and Zane's bedroom_

_Year: 2015_

"Oh dude, what will happen?" Lloyd asked, with stars on his eyes.

"Lloyd, you already know what is going to happen!"

"I know, this just got real! Poor Jay..."

"I know, I know..."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-End of Part Two-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry for taking too long! I was busy listening to vocaloid songs, watching a little bit of Hetalia with my friend, watching the new episode of Ninjago (COLE FINALLY ACTED LIKE A LEADER AFTER A LOT OF DAYS!) and hanging out with my friends.

FOR WHOEVER THINKS OUT THERE THAT I'M DOING COLE THE VILLAIN ONLY BECAUSE OF THE LOVE TRIANGLE... it's sorta true. But actually, I only did put him as Miku because he was the one who best fit, but I could have done Jay as Miku also! EVERYONE COULD BE MIKU HERE! UNDERSTAND?

**✽XShinkuKikinX: I see... and which names are you talking about? The vocaloid names? And yes, DRAMA, DRAMA EVERYWHERE! **

Also, when I said there was going to be NO OCS, I was lying. Actually, there is _really minor ones that actually won't make difference on the story_.

* * *

><p><strong>-.-Warlock Hunt-.-<strong>

**Chapter Three: Lie Planning**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Year: 1715_

Cole couldn't understand why Nya was liking and talking about that Jay guy everytime, everysecond. Looked like just after meeting him, she forgot about Cole. This didn't seemed normal.

_'What if this guy isn't human... what if he is a **witch**? A male one, or better, a **warlock**? Maybe Nya's happiness is just witchcraft and he wants to take the kingdom for him! It has to be! They just met four days ago and she's all happy... I'll need someone's help...' _

The black-haired got up and, determinated that Jay is a warlock, walked away, until a mensager with ginger hair, hyperventilating, ran and bumped into Cole.

"I-I'm sorry, mister Cole! My hurry is because I have an urgent message to the king! And..."

Cole made a sign which, on the today days, means "shut up" and sighed.

"What is the message?"

"T-The king and queen died... o-on the ship... four days ago, but we only were able to know today... when they found the corpses on the water..." The ginger-haired mensager said, his hands shaking.

The black-haired then looked at the mensager. "That's it! He got to be one! And he did it all! Thank you, um..." He didn't got the name of the mensager right.

"Zero Wasser, mister."

"Zero! Thank you, A LOT. Can you do me a favor?"

"Uh, what kind of favor?"

"I need a wanted poster. A witch- I mean, a warlock, is on the kingdom."

"B-But I have to give the messag-"

"I give it. I'm Cole Hence, close friend of the royal family. Please."

"What is the name of the warlock, so?"

"Jay Walker."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Year: 2015_

"Man, who's that Zero dude? You said it was a random villager..." Lloyd said, with his teddy bear on hands.

"I just found out his name soon. I've been seraching by grandma's books. Wanna see it?" Zane asked, smiling. The younger nodded and both started running by the house, carefully to not make noise, and enter the room that all the old things were.

Zane grabbed a book which was written 'Warlock Hunt' on it's top. Their grandma always liked to write stories, and this one was always their favorite. Even though Zane liked 'Alluring Secret', as well Lloyd liked 'Phantom Thieves'. But this one was their favorite.

"Here we go!" The turquoise-eyed said, opening the book.

"On the way to acussing Jay in being a warlock that caused Nya on a love witchcraft and the king and queen's boat sinking, Cole's jealousy only grew. Lots and lots... this all was soon going to be the end to the two lovers."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Year: 1715_

"WHAT?" Kai and Nya shouted at the same time, as Cole gave the message of the death of their parents.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but the mensager by himself, told me that your parents were dead. I thought that it was better for me, myself, tell you. I know how must this all hurt on you all." Nya was at the verge of tears and then she ran away.

"Nya! Where are you going?" Kai shouted, trying to keep his tears.

"I-I gotta stay alone! Do _not _follow me!" She shouted back, already leaving the castle and crying. Kai's tears finally fell and he placed his hands on his face.

"I can't believe it..."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Bastard! That hurt!" Karolina "Kaoru" Lumen Celitirate, just bumped on the princess, and manners aren't actually her job.

"S-Sorry! You know where can I meet Jay Walker?" Nya turned back to Kaoru, without caring about the insult.

"D-Damn it, I'm sorry for calling you a bastard and... he went that way. Probably on the waterfall of always. He always gets there by sundays." The brunette said, pointing to the same forest of their first 'date'. "But are you okay... uh... eh... your highness, or is your majesty... damn..."

"I-I just need to talk with h-him... t-thanks for worrying!" Then she ran, to inside the forest.

Kaoru kept watching, until Cole bumped on her later.

"Ouch! This time I'll call you a bastard and-" She turned her back to see Cole with the most imitating face EVER. "W-what the hell do you want, Dancing bastard?"

"Karolina. Did you saw Princess Nya?" The question sounded more like an order than a question.

"If I did, why would I tell you?" Kaoru crossed her arms and turned back, only to be met with herself thrown at a wall with a knife almost entering her throat.

"Because she's in a grave danger, with a warlock!" Cole was actually scaring Kaoru. "And so, you know I _need her!_"

"D-Damn it. I didn't saw her, _thank you_. Now can you let go of me?" He let go of her, and she let her hair free. Cole then kept seraching.

Kaoru watched then Cole seraching for the so-called-by-him 'warlock', as then she looked at him.

"Your obsession with her will only kill you..."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**End of Part Three**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yep, I wanted to add my OCs there, but they actually won't make a difference, since the main story focus on Jay and Nya's forbidden romance, on Cole's point of view. And yep, Kaoru's true name is, indeed, Karolina :p But she calls herself Kaoru because of her grandmother, who's japanese.

And yeah, Kaoru was only saved because of Nya's sadness. Or else she would have been condemned to death.

**~Nataly**


End file.
